The present invention relates to a reflector mirror and more particularly, to a non-backboard reflector mirror that is adjustable horizontally as well as vertically to fit different mounting requirements and to offer a wide application range.
A conventional reflector minor, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, is essentially comprised of a backboard 61, a mirror 62, a ball-head rod member 63, an inner socket member 64, an outer socket member 65, a mounting bar 67, a connection bar 66, and a bracket 68. This design of reflector mirror has numerous drawbacks as follows:
1. Because the reflector mirror consists of a big number of component parts, the installation of the reflector mirror requires much labor and time.
2. The elevation and angle of the backboard 61 and minor 62 are not adjustable relative to the mounting bar 67 and the connection bar 66 can only be adjusted relative to the bracket 68 in horizontal within a limited angle, and therefore the application of the reflector mirror is limited.
3. After coupling of the ball head of the ball-head rod member 63 to the inner socket member 64 and the outer socket member 65, the ball-head rod member 63 may still be forced to rotate relative to the inner socket member 64 and the outer socket member 65 when the backboard 61 or minor 62 bears a strong wind force.
FIGS. 3-5 show another prior art design of reflector minor according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,327, which is an invention of the present inventor, entitled “Convex lens assembly for monitoring”. According to this design, the convex lens assembly is comprised of a backboard 71 holding a convex lens 72, locating frames 73 and 74, and mounting frames 75 and 76.
This design of reflector mirror also has minor drawbacks as follows:
1. Because the reflector mirror consists of a big number of component parts, the installation of the reflector mirror requires much labor and time.
2. The mounting frames 75 and 76 are affixed to the center part of the back side of the backboard 71, and the backboard 71 is not adjustable relative to the mounting frames 75 and 76 in horizontal direction or vertical direction. Therefore, the reflector mirror cannot be adjusted to fit different mounting requirements.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a non-backboard reflector mirror, which consists of a less number of component parts, saving much the manufacturing cost and installation time and labor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a non-backboard reflector mirror, which allows adjustment vertically as well as horizontally to the desired angle to fit different mounting requirements and to offer a wide application range.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a non-backboard reflector mirror, which can be installed in a ceiling, overhead wall, vertical wall, or short wall.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a non-backboard reflector mirror, which can be used as a traffic mirror as well as for monitoring purpose.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the reflector mirror comprises a mirror body with a rim, a locating bar affixed to the back side of the rim of the mirror body, a locating frame, which has a clamping portion coupled to the locating bar and movable along and rotatable relative to the locating bar and affixed thereto at the desired elevation and angle, and a mounting frame selectively fastened to an array of mounting through holes at the locating frame at the desired angle for installation in a ceiling, overhead wall, or vertical wall, short wall. In an alternate form of the present invention, the mounting frame is made connectable to a post so that the non-backboard reflector mirror can be used as a traffic mirror or for monitoring purpose.